MAP13: Welcome to the Machine (Community Chest 3)
MAP13: Welcome to the Machine is the thirteenth map of Community Chest 3. It was designed by Thomas van der Velden, and uses the music track "Double, Double, Toil and Trouble " from Blood. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP13 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # At the landing platform where the airplane is, climb onto the railing. After this, climb onto the grey wall around the building. Walk around the building to its south side until you find an alcove containing a medikit, a rocket launcher, and a rocket. (sector 171) # At the platform across from the exit door, there is a computer monitor featuring "CC3" in stylized, blue letters. Push on this monitor, and the nearby pillar will lower to reveal a berserk. (sector 240) # Inside the room with the yellow key, there is a bare patch of wall at the southeast. Climb onto the railing around the platform, and walk across the ledge at the southeast. Press on the bare patch, and it will open into a room with a rocket launcher and a partial invisibility. (sector 255) # On the walkway where the red key is found, the southeast recess has a blank wall instead of monitors, unlike the rest of them in that area. Press on it to find a box of bullets, megaarmor, and "CC3" jutting out of the floor in stylized, blue letters. (sector 286) Speedrunning Current records There are currently no records for the map at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive. Statistics Map data Things This level contains the following numbers of things per skill level: Inspiration and development thumb|256px|The original Community Chest 3 title screen, by Thomas van der Velden. The stylized "CC3" seen on the monitor that opens secret #1, and in secret #4, reflects the author's original title screen and logo design for the project, pictured to the right. It was posted on the Community Chest forum on June 28, 2007. Daniel Gimmer (Tormentor667), expressing dislike for the design because it looked "too plain and too simple," created his own title screen and posted it on June 30, 2007. After a lengthy discussion, Andy opened a poll to choose which title screen would be used the same day. On July 13, 2007, Gimmer's design won by popular vote. Gimmer would go on to create the intermission, credits, and cast sequence graphics at the request of Eric Baker (The Green Herring), the compiler. The choice of music in this level was made by Andy Leaver. The original submission did not contain custom music. Trivia * This level is likely named after the famous song of the same name by Pink Floyd. Coincidentally, the final level in Ecco the Dolphin has the same name and is also inspired by the Pink Floyd song. Welcome to the Machine (Community Chest 3) Category:Thomas van der Velden levels